


I Love You, Age Shouldn't Matter

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: Seth feels like he isn't worthy of your love, and you show him that you being older should never matter.





	I Love You, Age Shouldn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Colby with a woman older than him. I would like to see him worried because she is older and maybe not satisfied of him. 
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by Colbynatorsforlife
> 
> This is my first ever written smut. So it may not be very good, but I did try. Please cut me some slack and if you would love to help me out, please do!

Colby laid next to you one morning, combing his fingers through your wavy chocolate hair. While he knew he shouldn’t be, he was thinking about what he has done to deserve someone so kind and beautiful as you. He feels like he’s too young and immature for you. He fears you’ll find someone who is much more mature and leave him in your dust.

His thoughts were interrupted when you stirred and he glanced down to find your smokey blue gray eyes smiling at him.

“Morning, babe,” you greeted, a warm smile on your face.

He watched as you stretched. “Morning.”

“So, what’s the plan for today?” You asked, before you realize he had something on his mind. “Okay, sleepy morning bird, what’s on your mind. And don’t lie to me.”

Colby sighed. “Well…don’t you think I’m too young for you?”

You looked hurt. “What? No. Where the hell did this come from?”

“I’m scared, okay? I’m scared that you’ll find someone who’s much more mature than I am, and won’t want me anymore. (Y/N) I love you so much and it hurts just thinking about you leaving..”

“Oh honey…” you whispered, climbing on top of him, straddling his waist, looking down at him.

“You have no idea how much I love you, and I guess it’s high time I show you.” You start rubbing yourself on him, smirking when you find that he’s already half hard.

Colby leans up on his elbows to kiss you deeply. He reaches down to fiddle with the hem of your shirt. “You sure about this?” He mumbled against your lips, and nearly laughed when you took off your shirt in a rush.

You loved the look in his eyes when he saw your bare skin, and felt like torturing him just a bit. “No touching until I say. This is all about you….”

Relishing in his groan, you graze your fingers down his chest to the waistband of his shorts. He was already hard, his member straining against the cloth.

“Please…” he begged.

“Let this be a lesson. There will be nobody who can satisfy me like you can.” And with that, you pull down his shorts and go down on him, taking him in as far as you can, and use your hand to stroke the last inch that would not fit. With your free hand, you reached down under your panties to be sure you were ready yourself.

It didn’t take long for Colby to snap. He grabbed ahold of your hair and pulled your mouth off and spun so he was pinning you down on the mattress.

“You really know how to turn me on, don’t you, babygirl?” His voice was deep as he checked to make sure you were ready.

When he was satisfied with that, he lined himself up and slid home, both of you moaning as he stretched you out.

As like any other time you two had sex, he had to wait a moment before moving. Once you gave the signal by thrusting a tiny bit, he took over.

You won’t ever admit it, but you loved when Colby was dominant. His thrusts were fast and powerful and every time his hips collided with yours, you let out a moan of ecstasy.

Colby leaned down, giving you the opportunity to wrap your legs around him and spin so you were on top. “Like-” you got cut off by a moan when you dropped down on him. 

“Like I said, this is all about you. Let me show you how much I want you.”

And show him, you did. You rode him like it’s the last thing you would do, and you were oh so close to finishing. And by how broken his moans are, you can tell he is close as well.

A few more thrusts and you felt his cum spill into you, triggering your orgasm.

When you were finished, you collapsed down on him, his member slipping out.

“See? You satisfy me so much I can’t even bring myself to get up now. Colby, you have to know that I will always love you. My age should not ever matter…”

Colby chuckled, too out of it to form a proper response. “Yeah…I love you too.”

The two of you fall asleep curled into each other, smiles on both of your faces.


End file.
